Look to the Stars
by srusse87
Summary: Sequel to Just Breathe...Naruto has found Sasuke, but it's too late to save him.


Disclaimer: Uh, nothing much has changed since I wrote Just Breathe. Though I do own a little Naruto figurine now.

_Warning_: Well this is a direct sequel to _Just Breathe_. I didn't make it chapter two because it's a different style and they didn't really flow together. Oh yeah, the big warning- character death. There's probably a special place in hell reserved for people like me but...Sasuke dies in this. Sorry guys.

**Look to the Stars**

It was raining when he found him.

He lay there in a puddle of blood, water and mud. With his hair spread out beneath him, he looked so much younger and innocent than he had any right to.

Naruto could hear sounds of battle not far off; somewhere in the distance the other ninjas were fighting. Naruto didn't know if they were winning or losing or if any of his comrades had fallen. All he was aware of was the body sprawled on the ground and the rain that fell steadily from the sky.

"Naruto."

The voice was weak and hoarse, but the word held an unmistakable intensity. Naruto sank to his knees and gathered the other boy in his arms, frantically trying to brush away raindrops and tear drops and blood all the while gently rocking the body in his arms.

"I promised, you bastard." There was a hitch in his response and Sasuke quirked his mouth in a ghost of his old smirk.

"Never could decide if you were just stupid or stubborn." Sasuke shuddered and his body spasmed, Naruto continued to hold him, gently wiping the blood that was coughed up.

"Hey Naruto," Black eyes looked up to greet blue ones in an endless reflection. "I'm sorry."

The blonde haired boy shook his head, ignoring his own tears that fell, ignoring the way his voice trembled and his chest ached. "Damn straight."

"You were right." Sasuke shuddered and another spasm racked his body, his hand reached up to clutch Naruto's jacket. "Always my best friend, I just wanted to tell you...you were right."

"You're such a bastard, Sasuke. Always having to do everything first." Naruto choked on the words even as he gently brushed hair out of the other boys' face.

He watched as dark eyes faded and the boy in his arms relaxed. Running his fingers through black hair he dropped his head to rest against Sasukes. "I have something for you," he whispered. Slowly he lifted Sasuke's head and gently tied on the simple piece of blue cloth, making sure it stayed on snugly.

"I've been holding onto it for a while because I knew you'd need it back." Light glinted on the metal and Naruto looked up, surprised to see the rain had stopped and a small patch of sky had cleared illuminating the stars above.

"Hey Sasuke, look." He pointed up toward the sky and then pulled the other boy to him more securely. "Did Iruka ever tell you the story about the stars and the ancestors? I bet he did and you just forgot. They say that the stars are the souls of our fallen ancestors and that they shine up in the sky watching down on us, reminding us that we're never alone..."

- 0 -

The day they buried Sasuke's body Naruto lay on the water tower above his apartment and watched the stars appear one by one.

The night Sakura and Lee gave birth to their first baby boy, Naruto stood atop the Hospital roof and shouted the news.

When Tsunade announced the inauguration of Naruto as the Sixth Hokage, the top of the monument was the first place he visited.

- 0 -

The Sixth Hokage was known for his bright personality and seemingly carefree attitude. Deceptively sunny, it was hard for some to believe at first glance that the blonde haired, blue eyed, smiling man was suppose to be the strongest ninja in the village. Those closest to the Hokage however, knew that there was much more to the man than his smile and an insatiable appetite for ramen.

On clear nights he could be found standing on top of the Hokage monument apparently talking to the stars. Whenever a difficult decision was to be made, or an important event in the village's life appeared, the Hokage was always found in the same place.

When asked what he did when he escaped to his perch among the stars he always smiled and replied in the same way.

"Just chatting with an old friend."

_The End_

As always, comments and criticism are greatly appreciated.


End file.
